


You Say

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Angst, Break Up, Domestic Disputes, F/M, Fights, Heavy Angst, adult reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Breaking up is never easy. The fights that come with it is even harder. Based on the song “You Say” by Sarah Close.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Kudos: 21





	You Say

"I never meant to do you wrong."

"Well, you did, Peter." You hissed into your phone.

Your relationship with Peter Parker had been so amazing, from passing notes in college classes to a bouquet of red roses and a diamond ring. You two had been through everything together, so when you had received a simple text saying that your beautiful relationship was now over you were left heartbroken and wondering where your relationship had gone wrong.

That text had led to an hours-long fight at your apartment. Screaming, crying, the china you two had bought together shattering as you threw it at the wall. You had only left when the tenants across the hall knocked on your door to say that they were going to call the cops.

Since that night, he had been texting you empty apologies, the typical "I want you back", and everything in between. Soon, texts had turned to phone calls and your phone became pretty much unusable without seeing Peter's phone number pop up at some point.

You usually sent the calls to voicemail, Peter leaving messages nearly twenty minutes long every time. Tonight though, tonight you had picked up his call. You didn't know if it was the loneliness of your new apartment across town or the small amount of alcohol running through your system, but tonight you had decided to press the green button instead of the red.

"I just want you back, baby." He said, his words slurred. You could tell he was more drunk than you and it didn't make you want him, it made you pity him.

"You were the one that broke up with me!" You said as you looked out over the Autumn-kissed city from your window, "Over text, might I add."

Peter sighed in exasperation, "Please, can we just talk? Go grab a drink or something?"

"Are you fucking serious?" You scoffed, "You can't just do that."

"Do what?" Peter asked oh so innocently, and you fought the urge to walk across the city just to slap him.

"Try to get me to have a drink with you, try to get me to stay," You shook your head at the thought, "To come crawling back to you."

Peter was silent, confirming your words were true. You sighed and pulled the phone away from your ear to hang up.

"Wait," Peter said, having sensed what you were about to do, "Come back. Come home, (Y/N)."

"Peter, I've moved on. And I know you've moved on too..." You had heard from Ned and a few of Peter's other friends that he was seeing MJ again, his old high school sweetheart. "I'm doing good moving on."

"Well I'm not, (Y/N)." Peter growled, aggression lacing his tone. You could hear him getting more frustrated and your body tensed out of habit. You took deep breaths, moving the phone away from your face so he wouldn't hear your now subsiding panic.

_Breathe. Breathe, just breathe._

"Can't move on from you, baby," He continued, less angrily, "I can't. Not when we had a future. Not when I had put a ring on your pretty little finger."

"You don't really want me, you just hate that I'm gone." You said when you were finally able to breathe smoothly.

"That's not true, (Y/N)." You could see him running a hand through his fluffy hair, hair hat you used to card your fingers through. "It's not true."

"Yes, it is!" You nearly screamed, "You only want me back by your side because it makes you feel like you're... you're winning or something!"

"Please," Peter pressed, "Just fucking listen to me for once, (Y/N)."

You sighed, always thinking, always contemplating. "Alright." You gave in, as you always did for him. Why, why, _why_ did you always give into him?

Peter took a breath, preparing himself for what he was to say. "Do you remember the days I would climb the fence to your garden just to see you before class? You always found it so weird how I could climb a brick wall so quickly..."

You couldn't help the small smile that graced your lips, yet your tone stayed neutral, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, do you want to know how I could climb it so fast?"

 _Yes._ "Not really."

"It's because I'm-"

"God, Peter, can't you ever fucking take no for an answer?" You said, finally letting the chardonnay take control of your emotions. "I can't even fucking look in that garden without feeling that echo, that ghost of you."

"Then just let me come over," He said, his words sounding more slurred than before. He was absolutely smashed. "I can fix it, I can make it all better, babe."

"Stop it!" You screamed, dropping your crystal wine glass in frustration. The shards echoed around your feet and you couldn't bring yourself to care.

"Stop what?" He screamed back at you.

"Talking like that! Like I'm just going to come back in a minute, like I'll run back to you the second I see you." Your breathing was heavy as a bottle of expensive perfume shattered on the floor, yet you couldn't care less, "Because I'm not going to, Peter. I'm not."

Silence rung from his side of the phone. There was no dial tone, so he was either still listening, waiting for you to say something else or he had walked away from the phone. But right now, you didn't care. You didn't care, you didn't care, you didn't care.

"I have no intentions of seeing you again, Peter Parker."

You pressed End Call.

Groaning, you carelessly threw your phone on your bed, ungracefully following suit. You sighed into your pillow and pretended that the events that had occurred over the past month weren't real. You didn't hear your phone ping with texts or buzz for a call, for which you were thankful because you didn't know how much more you could take.

Eventually, you had cried yourself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been four days since the call that had emotionally torn you open all over again. The texts and calls had stopped, making you feel a little bit lighter. You felt like a weight had come off your shoulders, and your coworkers could tell. Some even commented on how you looked so much better.

You walked back to your apartment after work, finally feeling some sense of happiness return to you. You felt the warm October breeze against your face, and for the first time in what was probably weeks, you smiled. You truly, genuinely smiled.

In your daze you heard your phone ping, and you reached into your purse to grab it. You unlocked your phone and read the only message you had received in four days.

 **Peter Parker:** I'm sorry.

You rolled your eyes and chucked your phone back in your purse. You didn't care. You were _free_.

_Yeah, Peter, you say._


End file.
